


От захода солнца к восходу

by Dragon_Air



Series: Гравировка [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon - Manga, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Air/pseuds/Dragon_Air
Summary: Взгляд Джотто — воплощение самого неба, открытого и всеобъемлющего, в то время как Асари — глубокое и печальное море





	1. Джотто и Джи

**Author's Note:**

> Многое здесь основано на предположении, что в 1875-1885 годах еще не вся Италия, ставшая единой недавно, говорила на официальном языке; диалекты были в обиходе больше. Материалы я просматривала, но, конечно, на историческую/географическую достоверность на всякий случай не претендую :'D

      — Ну он и рожу скорчил, когда я предложил ему расплатиться натурой! — во весь голос хохочет Джи. Его смех — хриплый, прокуренный и грубый, но Джотто не в силах сдержать улыбку. Этот смех — неотъемлемая часть самой жизни. Джотто и не помнит себя без него. Даже те хрипотца и грубость, кажется, были при Джи всегда, слишком рано пристрастившемся к табаку.   
      — Не уверен, что он правильно тебя понял, — мягко откликается Джотто и блаженно щурится, подставляя лицо закату.  
      — Не уверен, что он вообще меня понял, — как-то устало вздыхает Джи, но в следующий миг возвращает себе былую насмешливость: — Но сказал я это на чистом тосканском.   
      — Итальянском, Джи. И не таком уж и чистом.  
      — Не важно. Главное, что в итоге мы обо всем условились.  
      Джи самодовольно встряхивает бутылку вина; приглушенные лучи солнца отражаются от стекла и просвечивают бледно-желтое, такое же солнечное, содержимое.  
      — Осторожно, это редкий сорт! — предостерегает Джотто, и в его глазах — таких же теплых и того же оттенка, что кренящееся к горизонту солнце и отсветы в белом вине — плещутся озорные искры, вызванные явно не солнцем.  
      Джи фыркает и демонстративно-небрежно откупоривает бутылку карманным ножом, не прикладывая никаких усилий.  
      — Скоро такого добра у нас будет навалом, — бросает он и делает жадный глоток из горлышка. — Я же все уладил. Хотя сицилийское все равно лучше.  
      — Все у тебя сицилийское лучше. И язык, и вино… — с трудом выдавливает из себя Джотто и спешно отворачивается, чтобы не выдать дрожащие в немом хохоте губы.  
      Да уж, замечательно Джи все уладил! Вызвался сам переговорить с заказчиком, виноделом Кампании, и настоятельно рекомендовал Джотто не вмешиваться. Легкомысленно относясь к необходимости изучения общепринятого языка, Джи сразу же наткнулся на взаимное непонимание. «Ну уж извините, в трущобах на литературном не говорят!» — проскрежетал он ничего не понявшему синьору, начавшему обливаться потом. Тут любой испугается, когда наемник предъявляет претензии на своем наречии, умудряясь не выпускать из зубов сигару! Джотто, преуспевший в общем итальянском больше, пошел было на выручку, но грозный взгляд Джи ясно оповестил, что от первоначального плана отступлений не будет.  
      В конце концов, суть заказа вигиланты уловили, и когда речь зашла об оплате, Джи вдруг вспомнил единственную фразу на «тосканском», которая давалась ему без труда.  
      Лицо синьора запомнилось Джотто надолго.  
      А позже Джи похвастался, что в идеале знает эту фразу на практически всех диалектах Италии. Нашел чем гордиться! И еще бурчал: «Надо было сказать на неаполитанском…».  
      — Если собираемся «покорять Италию», — выдыхает Джотто так и не зазвучавший смех, — нужно уделить больше внимания языку. Итальянцы мы или кто?  
      — Итальянцы, — едко цедит Джи и делает еще глоток. — Если бы на этом итальянском все еще разговаривали!  
      — В Кампании, как видишь, разговаривают, — с издевкой замечает Джотто и бесцеремонно выхватывает у хмелеющего друга бутылку. Хватит с него.  
      Джи разочарованно цыкает и затихает. Вокруг простираются обширные виноградники, теплый вечерний ветер умиротворяюще шуршит в листве и доносит ненавязчивый, но такой родной запах моря.  
      Джи откидывается прямо на землю и срывает случайную травинку, вместо сигары зажимая ее в зубах. Курить непривычно не хочется.  
      — Главное, чтобы вы, «дон Вонгола», в совершенстве владели языком,— передразнивает он винодела, как будто бы и не пьянел.  
      — Вообще-то там прозвучало «доны Вонгола», — ухмыляется Джотто и сам вдруг прикладывается к бутылке. — Уникальная мафия с двумя «донами», двое из которых удостоили посещением обделяемого винодела…  
      — О, так я официально принят в семью! Отличный повод выпить!  
      — Вот я и пью.  
      — Зараза.  
      Джотто молчит. Несмотря на забавы с другом, мрачный осадок от встречи остается. Да и в любой шутке обязательно отыщется доля правды.  
      Закат темнеет, утрачивая мягкий оттенок глаз Джотто, и солнце перестает искриться в вине. Скорее все-таки из-за того, что бутылка уже полупустая.  
      Новый глоток обжигает горло.  
      Кто бы мог подумать, что их группу, независимо оберегающую закон и простой народ, однажды нарекут мафией! Скоро начнут спрашивать, как смотрят дорогие доны на то, чтобы взять под защиту цитрусовые плантации… Ну а что, связи с владельцами виноградников налажены — почему бы не расширить сферу влияния?.. А на старости лет, в напоминание о честной молодости, можно будет разбить собственный пестрый сад у какой-нибудь уютной виллы, возведенной за грязные деньги.  
      Потянувшись за следующим глотком, Джотто с удивлением обнаруживает, что вино закончилось.  
      — Нечестно пить больше меня, отмечая мое официальное вступление в семью, — беззлобно ворчит Джи, даже не пытаясь придать своей хрипотце обиженный тон.  
      — Ну, скоро такого добра у нас будет навалом, — отрешенно напоминает ему Джотто и не глядя отбрасывает бутылку куда-то недалеко. И валится на землю рядом с Джи. — Успеешь напиться. Самое нечестное — отмечать свое вступление в семью вдали от других ее членов.  
      Джи, помедлив мгновения, снова смеется. Но не так, как совсем недавно; не заливисто и не задорно. А как-то…  
      Обреченно. Или отчаянно.  
      Но смех его все такой же родной и успокаивающий. И Джотто снова не может не улыбнуться в ответ. Этот смех был при нем всю жизнь и всю жизнь при нем будет. Как бы ни стало тяжело, Джи не покинет своего наивного-балбеса-мечтателя-идеалиста-друга и продолжит смеяться.  
      Их греет ласковый закат лета, вокруг простираются виноградники, ветер мягко шелестит в листве и доносит напоминающий о доме запах далекого моря, а вино все еще горчит на языке насыщенным привкусом.  
      И не имеет значения, что о них будут думать, кем они на самом деле будут и как их нарекут; они никогда не отринут свои убеждения и не пожалеют о выбранном пути.  
      По крайней мере, пока не затихнет родной и успокаивающий смех Джи, способный вытащить из любого отчаяния.


	2. Джи и Асари

      Джотто обладает удивительным даром притягивать к себе всякий сброд. И нет, себя к этому сброду Джи не относит. Но имеет ли он право относить к нему саму Елену?.. Ну, разве что мысленно. Голова ему нужнее на плечах.  
      Но Елену причислить к их сброду и правда тяжело.  
      Потому что она — копия Джотто. А такие как Джотто обычно становятся центром своего личного сброда.  
      Нет, серьезно, они с Еленой словно разлученные в детстве близнецы! И внешностью похожи, и глупыми-детскими-наивными идеалами, которые почему-то так и хочется разделить. Родственные души они почувствовали друг в друге сразу же, как только встретились — эту встречу Елена организовала сама, от всей души желая помочь своему королевству. Не самыми честными способами, конечно, и дочь принца прекрасно видела истинную картину.  
      Джи, для приличия постояв немного рядом с Джотто, быстро устал слушать их идеалистический бред на все еще режущем слух тосканском.  
      Ах, да. «Итальянском».  
      И ретировался. Кажется, его уход никто не заметил — идеалистический бред слишком увлекает пораженные им умы. А собирались ведь обсудить, кого из своего высокопоставленного влиятельного сброда (да, таки существующего) Елена готова привлечь к общему делу.  
      Хотя, по мнению Джи, одной Елены уже достаточно за глаза.   
      Скромный личный дворец, в котором их приняли, мягко на это намекал.  
      Да и, чего греха таить, не любит он аристократов.  
      Джи полной грудью вдыхает соленый воздух. Родное море — вот оно, совсем рядом, шумит под балконом волнами и переливается заходящим солнцем, а не путается ветерком где-то в виноградной листве. Воспоминание о давнем визите в Кампанию слишком яркое, чтобы быть давним, и рот наполняется привкусом вина. Выдох получается каким-то мечтательным.  
      — Сейчас бы винишка…  
      — Того самого, из Кампании?  
      И все бы ничего, и был бы идеальный момент для грез, если бы Джотто не додумался притащить с собой Асари. Для чего, интересно? Покрасоваться нарядом доисторической Японии перед итальянской принцессой?  
      Она оценила, кстати.  
      — Да, того самого. Странно, что ты помнишь, если так и не полюбил вино.  
      — О, еще я помню, как ты всем доказывал, что сицилийское все равно лучше… Неужели передумал?  
      Джи стискивает зубы и дергает губами в жаждущей смертей полуулыбке. Асари все равно не видит, — стоит позади, за спиной — но можно не сомневаться: рожа у него такая же безмятежная и счастливая, как и всегда, и ее, как и всегда, хочется начистить до кровавого блеска.  
      И почему Джи всегда сдерживается?  
      Асари умудряется говорить гадости, совсем не изменяясь в своем глупом лице. И, надо признать, практически без акцента. Практически без акцента он говорит не только на сицилийском, но и на итальянском, и это немного бесит.  
      Совсем чуть-чуть.  
      — Не япошке, не пробовавшему ничего крепче саке, рассуждать о винах.  
      — А итальяшке, не познавшему саке, можно, значит, его оскорблять?  
      Джи фыркает и сосредотачивается на созерцании моря, воображая себе, что все тихо и хорошо. Получается неплохо, учитывая, что действительно воцаряется тишина. Асари больше не за спиной; он стоит совсем рядом и так же опирается на перила, вдыхая морской воздух. Джи усердно его игнорирует, но взгляд все равно цепляется за извечно расслабленное лицо — именно такое бесящее, каким он себе представлял минутой ранее. Только в глазах отражается нехарактерная тоска.  
      Хочется спросить, что его гложет, но Джи одергивает себя. Вообще-то ему должно хотеться начистить невыносимую рожу.  
      Порыв соленого ветра путает все мысли, оставляя единственное желание. Дышать.  
      — Океан… — прикрыв веки, тянет Асари то ли блаженно, то ли печально, и Джи начинает понемногу его понимать.  
      — Море, — привычно поправляет он и жалеет, что не взял с собой сигару, раз уж не притащил то самое вино. — Тирренское.  
      — Часть океана, — мягко уточняет Асари с улыбкой, адресованной вовсе не Джи. Асари улыбается заходящему солнцу. — На моей родине все было наоборот. С океана день начинался, а не заканчивался им.  
      Джи глотает умный комментарий о том, что расположение заходов и восходов по отношению к морю зависит от места наблюдения, и что в Италии солнце так же может вставать из-за моря, как и в Японии — за море заходить. Вместо ненужных слов он молчит, украдкой поглядывая на вечно раздражающего чужеземца, еще и не подозревая, что однажды станет таким же чужеземцем для него.   
      И нехотя признает, что не такой уж Асари и раздражающий. А бесящая блаженная рожа — всего лишь простой, но эффективный способ спрятать тревогу и тоску по родине.  
      Вонгола не интересуется у вступающих, почему они бросают дело всей жизни или даже свою страну, присоединяясь к виджиланте. Главное — обладать соответствующими для вступления целями. Джотто, наивный дурак с открытой душой, не бередит раны прошлого; его интересуют только планы на будущее.  
      И Джи до сих пор не знает, почему Асари — что, вот совпадение, переводится как «моллюск» — покинул Японию сразу же, как только это стало возможным, не расставаясь с глупым нарядом древнего священника и флейтой. Почему он добрался аж до Италии, прошел ее всю, знакомясь с народностями и не испытывая проблем с местными языками, — вот кого бы на переговоры с виноделом! — чтобы в итоге осесть на Сицилии (патриотизм патриотизмом, но есть варианты и лучше).  
      Но Джи и без лишних вопросов знает причину последнего выбора.  
      Собственно, по этой же самой причине, белобрысой и наивной до ужаса, он сейчас стоит здесь.  
      — Надо сказать Джотто, чтобы переименовал Хранителя Дождя в Хранителя Моря, — стряхивает Джи ненужные мысли и возвращает себе уютный злобный настрой. Беспокоиться еще об этом япошке!  
      Хотя злобность в плане сокрытия настоящих чувств ничуть не хуже, чем бесящая блаженная рожа.  
      — Тогда уж лучше океана, — поддерживает Асари иронию, и улыбка его наконец обращена Джи. — Но дождь все-таки подходит больше.  
      Джи неопределенно хмыкает и осознает, что неприкрыто пялится на Асари весь их недолгий разговор. Перед тем, как резко обернуться обратно к морю, он успевает заметить закатный отблеск в чужих глазах. Не такой, как у Джотто. Взгляд Джотто — воплощение самого неба, открытого и всеобъемлющего, а Асари — глубокое и печальное море. Или океан, как ему будет угодно.  
      А дождь все равно сливается с любым водоемом, так что не особо это и важно.  
      Важен только теплый летний закат, что скоро обратится восходом кое-чьей родины. И соленый бриз — то, что неотделимо от них обоих, и то, что способно объединять людей разных сторон света.  
      Тропа от захода солнца к восходу.


	3. Джи и Накл

      — Напомни-ка мне, что я тут забыл?  
      — По-моему, ты вызвался на эту миссию ради тосканских вин.  
      — Тогда почему я околачиваюсь у храма? Месса же закончилась… А если мне вдруг приспичит, я исповедуюсь тебе.   
      Накл не отвечает и награждает Джи долгим сочувственным взглядом. Таким взглядом обычно смотрят на одержимых бесами, которых мягко берут под ручку и отводят на обряд изгнания.  
      Джи передергивается. Он и правда не заметил, как увязался за Наклом, но ему очень не хочется, чтобы его брали под ручку и куда-то вели. А в том, что в случае необходимости его запросто скрутят и не дадут вырваться, сомнений почему-то не возникает.  
      Накл, в отличие от придурка Асари, не ходит вечно в религиозной одежде. Посещая храм в чужом городе, он выглядит как простолюдин. Но не важно, что на нем; Джи прекрасно помнит вид его голого торса и убийственный удар кулака, который еще ни разу не пришлось испытать на себе.  
      И, в общем-то, оно и к лучшему.  
      Пожалуй, Накл самый пугающий из всего окружения Джотто, если причислить Деймона к сброду Елены.  
      — Да ладно тебе, стараниями матери я настоящий католик.  
      — «Настоящим» делает тебя душа, а не желания других, даже если это желания матери, — вздыхает Накл и останавливается на ступеньках. В просветы древних стен какой-то очередной флорентийской Санта-Марии — Джи не сильно вникал — мягкий закат пробивается неестественно яркий, и приходится щуриться, как в самый зенит. — Можно никак не относиться к церкви, но быть истинно святым. А можно, как настоятель этого храма, служить богу и быть гнилым изнутри.  
      Джи едва не спрашивает, к чему Накл причисляет себя, но вовремя прикусывает язык. У Накла все гораздо сложнее, чем одно под прикрытием другого; он, рукоположенный в священный сан, до сих пор не знает, кто он такой, и надеется получить ответ у бога.  
      Вот только герои сказок разговаривать не умеют, но Джи, видевшему последствия ударов Накла, не хочется лишний раз ему об этом напоминать.  
      — А можно быть батюшкой и отлично разукрашивать морды, — не удерживается от сарказма Джи и первым возобновляет спуск; им предстоит изловить нечестивого настоятеля, который, словно чуя их приближение, «отлучился». — Не тормози, мне не терпится посмотреть на поединок святош.  
      — Только тому святоше об этом не говори, — внезапно хмыкает Накл, теряя благоговейную ауру духовности, и в его глазах загорается азарт. — Он выше меня в церковной иерархии. Пусть думает, что я мирянин.  
      Джи всматривается в Накла, такого неправильного в окружении солнца. Накл сам по себе похож на солнце, а два солнца разом — это уже чересчур.  
      Возле него иногда удивительно мирно и спокойно, — крайне непривычно для Джи — как бы ни были несовместимы солнце и буря. Во всяком случае, с ним гораздо спокойнее ходить по Флоренции, зная, что хоть кто-то в окружении говорит не только на этом мерзком тосканском, который здесь, в своей столице, достиг апогея раздражительного звучания.  
      И все-таки титул самого пугающего придется оставить Деймону. А Накл — просто заплутавший и гораздо больше похожий на Асари, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Такой же придурок, только с разницей в том, что глупая улыбка — настоящая его личина, а прикрытием истинных эмоций выступает серьезная — и до колик в животе смехотворная — роль последователя божьего. Нельзя не признать, что голый торс смотрится на нем куда естественнее, чем тряпки, тем более — религиозные.  
      — Нет, Накл, ты не мирянин, — с задумчивым смешком Джи вкладывает в зубы сигару и не торопится ее зажигать. В последнее время он носит ее с собой скорее для вида, чем по-настоящему курит, и жевать ее во время каких-нибудь философских раздумий или речей — уже привычное дело. — Ты — Хранитель Вонголы.  
      Недоумение Накла держится какой-то миг, сменяясь искренним хохотом.  
      — То-то Вонгола всегда казалась мне особой верой!..  
      Да, вот таким и должен быть Накл, и Джи не очень нравится видеть его разрывающимся на чужеродную роль.  
      — Бросай ты это дело, — просто произносит он и оставляет этого очередного придурка из сброда Джотто позади.  
      Придурок или нет, а смысл понимает сразу.  
      — Неизгладимая печать, Джи, — укоризненно напоминает Накл, нагнав «настоящего католика» парой широких шагов. — А тебе бы не помешало бросить курить.  
      — Пф, звучит так, как будто ты успел пожалеть, что пошел по этой дорожке. Спорим, ты и целибат по-тихому нарушал?  
      Накл мрачнеет, и Джи догадывается, что причина — не невинная шутка про целибат, которая уже давно стала традиционной.  
      Да, Джотто поистине притягивает к себе одних идиотов под стать. Ну какой бы нормальный человек додумался после случайного убийства не просто податься в религию, а в священнослужители?  
      — Чушь этот твой целибат, а неизгладимая печать — и подавно. — Если какую-то тему и развивать, так лучше невинную шутку. — Сам же сказал, что настоящим делает тебя душа… а не какие-то там выдумки Папы. Православные христиане и то до такого не додумались.  
      Солнце неумолимо прячется за горизонт, и чем слабее становится его свет, тем комфортнее ощущает себя Джи. Рядом и так персональное Солнце Вонголы, и небесному лучше действительно спрятаться и не мешать.  
      Только вот персональное Солнце Вонголы должно улыбаться искренне, а не так виновато, как иногда умеет невыносимый Асари. Хотя нет, вот как-как, а виновато Асари еще не улыбался никогда, просто не замечая за собой вины. Например, вины за такую бесящую рожу.  
      — А если смыться в другую страну, где нет католичества, то и жениться тебе не помешает никто.  
      Джи никогда не жаловался на фантазию.  
      А Накл на самом деле не улыбается виновато, а корит себя за улыбку, не подобающую «настоящему» духовному служителю. И когда же до него дойдет, что нет нужды играть правильного батюшку при семье?..  
      — Всякое случается, Джи. Но даже в другой стране, где нет католичества и препятствий к женитьбе, ты всегда сможешь мне исповедоваться.  
      Джи фыркает и, впадая в глубокую стадию философской задумчивости, зажигает-таки сигару, не смущаясь близости храма и одного помешанного на здоровье святоши.  
      Джи по-прежнему не понимает, почему Накл не собирается ничего менять и продолжает страдать от роли, которая ему не подходит, оставаясь шумным боксером в душе.  
      Зато наконец понимает, почему неосознанно увязался за ним.


	4. Джи и Деймон

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Алауда" в переводе с латыни - "жаворонок"

      — …А ее глубокий лучистый взгляд — все равно что заря, переливающаяся из утренней в вечернюю!..  
      Джи зевает и оглядывается на ту самую утреннюю зарю. Видимо, Джотто плохо понимает, кто в их скромной организации — жаворонок. И у кого тут еще проблемы с языками?..  
      — А ее волосы…  
      — Прямо как морские волны? — скучающе заканчивает эпитет Джи, досадно вспоминая море, которому достается все меньше тепла с каждым днем «бархатного» сентября. У него было много планов на это утро. Ох как много… И подъем на рассвете в его планы не входил. И кто заставлял Елену назначать встречу в такую рань?  
      — Ничего ты не понимаешь. Простолюдин, — высокопарно фыркает Деймон и обиженно замолкает. Вряд ли надолго, но сонный Джи рад любой тишине. Коль уж такая рань, то всяко лучше слушать щебетания птиц вместо очередных комплиментов Елене, которая сама их так и не услышит, зато регулярно слушают окружающие мужчины.  
      Из всех замашек Деймона эта — самая безобидная, но стоит нервов больше, чем любая мерзкая иллюзия.  
      «Аристократия», — вздыхает Джи и закатывает глаза, тут же жмурясь; утреннее солнце набирает силу и начинает понемногу греть, и образ желанного пляжа тоскливо рисуется под веками. А за ними — утренняя дымка, окутывающая холмистый горизонт, и избавиться от ассоциации с туманом не удается.  
      Если бы Джи чуть меньше знал Деймона, он казался бы ему забавным.  
      Если бы Джи не видел иллюзий Деймона, в открытую бы над ним потешался.  
      — Женись уже на своей Елене и не донимай остальных, серьезно, — уровня ироничности рядом с Деймоном обычно хватает только на утомленные вздохи.  
      — Это то же самое, что советовать жениться Наклу, — удрученно парирует Деймон. — Я вряд ли ее достоин…  
      Джи кажется, что он может преодолеть человеческие пределы закатывания глаз.  
      — Я советовал, кстати.  
      — И почему меня отправляют на переговоры с Еленой с неотесанными провинциалами? — театрально прикладывает Деймон ладонь тыльной стороной ко лбу.  
      — И почему меня отправляют на переговоры с Еленой с невыносимыми аристократами? — переиначивает Джи, постепенно просыпаясь вместе с восходящим солнцем. Насколько Елена глупая и наивная, чтобы не замечать такой влюбленности?  
      Ах, да. Настолько же, насколько и Джотто. Лучше бы оставила сей кадр при себе.  
      Тяжело быть самым нормальным из всех пришибленных соратников этих разлученных в детстве близнецов. Еще тяжелее, когда твоя нормальность слишком заметна на фоне остальных и тебя постоянно отправляют сопровождать особо опасных и неуравновешенных личностей. Которые, конечно же, абсолютно все вокруг.  
      — Я беспокоюсь о ней, — неожиданно оставляет любовные страдания Деймон и на полном серьезе предлагает: — Возможно, ей стоит больше времени проводить у нас в резиденции и не покидать ее без сопровождения хотя бы двух Хранителей. И, конечно, не помешало бы увеличить нашу боевую мощь…  
      — Твой начальник-простолюдин на это не согласится, — цыкает Джи недовольно и распаляется в защиту Джотто: — Ты долбишь его своей боевой мощью еще чаще, чем мозги окружающих Еленой, но он никогда не согласится. А знаешь, почему?  
      — Он мне не начальник, — презрительно кривится Деймон, и его натура, не ослепленная любовью, всплывает наружу вместе с тем, как постепенно развеивается утренняя дымка. — И, выражаясь твоими похабными словечками, своей песенкой на тему «мы не мафия» он долбит мне мозг с не меньшей периодичностью.  
      «Ну да, не начальник… Только Елена почему-то так не считает и лично спихнула тебя нам». В узком прищуре Деймона поблескивает затаенная враждебность, и что-то мешает возразить вслух.  
      Джи подозревает, что никто никогда не сообщал Деймону горькую правду: он влюблен практически в женскую версию Джотто, на которого часто злобится. Джи обязательно бы посмеялся над этой шуткой судьбы, будь на месте Деймона кто-либо другой.  
      — Ты можешь думать о Джотто, что хочешь, — весьма спокойно заявляет он, надеясь, что Спейд немного остыл, — но от кое-чего ты все равно не отвертишься.  
      Деймон вопросительно приподнимает бровь, а потом прослеживает направление взгляда Джи и вслед за ним косится на свое кольцо.  
      — Конечно, не отверчусь, — на удивление, даже не спорит, и мелькнувшая было враждебность сменяется твердой убежденностью. — Елена дорожит Вонголой. Может и кажется, что иногда я слишком категоричен… Но в конце концов все это — для ее же процветания.  
      Именно поэтому Деймон — самый опасный придурок из всех.  
      Влюбленность в Елену и фанатичная преданность делу не делают его таким уж чудовищем. Деймон готов стараться и вкладывать в Вонголу всю душу, пока Елена ему улыбается. По сути, он такой же преданный идиот, как Джотто, но…  
      Но только в обратную от беспечной наивности и бескорыстности сторону, на которой вряд ли окажется сталкивающийся с тяготами жизни провинциал.  
      И именно это делает его чудовищем. Методы.  
      Если задуматься, то мнение о Вонголе, как о мафии, упрочнилось с легкой подачи Деймона, и теперь не каждый простой житель вспомнит о том, что Вонгола — вообще-то виджиланте, призванная простого жителя оберегать.  
      Самое страшное, что в жестоких мерах, расширении влияния, связей и подконтрольных теневых областей Деймону мерещится процветание. Для мафии это и правда было бы процветанием, но только не для виджиланте.  
      Уж как бы ни казался Джотто наивным дураком, а следовать пути Деймона совсем не хочется. Путь Деймона уже устлан первыми случайными трупами, не оправившимися от его игр с разумом. Но путь Деймона неотделим от пути Вонголы; каждое действие на счету любого Хранителя — на счету любого другого и организации в целом. Джотто может вести Вонголу своим путем только тогда, когда все за ним следуют, а без этого…  
      Без этого они станут мафией.  
      Джи тоскливо от мысли, что давний страх, обращенный в шутку, постепенно претворяется в явь. Все-таки недаром Деймон — иллюзионист… Не какой-то дешевый трюкач, а властитель кошмаров, вплетающий их в незыблемую реальность.  
      Или создающий новую. Деймона не просто так называют лучшим обладателем туманного пламени. Джи, воочию наблюдавший его методы, с большей охотой назовет Деймона худшим.  
      Полностью показавшееся солнце слегка припекает, но дымка все еще не развеялась, хотя вроде бы собиралась, и Джи, с невеселым смешком замечая слежку на подступах к месту встречи, думает о том, что это прекрасно характеризует изменчивую натуру Тумана.  
      Смертники.  
      — Знаешь, Деймон, думаю, какую-то часть твоего предложения Джотто все-таки рассмотрит, и я лично с ним об этом поговорю.  
      Деймон полубезумно улыбается и выхватывает из утренней дымки косу.  
      — Ту, которая про защиту Елены? Иногда и с тобой приятно иметь дело, хоть ты и простолюдин.  
      Джи думает, что нет союзника надежнее Деймона и нет хуже врага, и причина кроется именно в том, что делает его чудовищем.  
      Джи привычно и как-то уже буднично просит показывать иллюзии только врагу; чтобы насмотреться, ему хватило пары случайных раз.  
      Деймон кровожадно хмыкает, и остается только гадать, суждено ли туману скрыть новый труп на его обратном Джотто пути, неотвратимо становящемся путем Вонголы.


	5. Джи и Лампо

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> К теме говорящих имен: "Лампо" переводится как "молния"

      Джи уныло смотрит на темное небо осеннего утра и выдыхает греющий изнутри табачный дым. Воздух прохладен и свеж после ночного дождя, отчетливо веет морем, которым всегда пахнут здешние грозы; горизонт до сих пор полон туч, изредка мерцающих зарницей.  
      По едва просвечивающейся полоске восхода Джи понимает, что этот мелкий засранец опаздывает на час, и снова затягивается, даря нутру тепло и такое нужное сейчас спокойствие. Он косится на ворота поместья и колеблется: не рановато ли тревожить хозяев? Цыкнув, Джи стряхивает с одежды невидимые соринки и вытаскивает из зубов сигару, намереваясь преодолеть злосчастные сто метров и молясь, чтобы сердобольная мамаша небезызвестной занозы в заднице не начала распевать оды о том, как повезло непутевому сыночку с друзьями.  
      Потому что утомительно и потому что не повезло.  
      Но стоит сделать только первый шаг, как заспанный и недовольный Лампо сам удостаивает выходом из родного гнездышка.  
      В некотором смысле Джи испытывает облегчение — не пришлось нарушать хозяйский покой. Но вместе с этим его охватывает и раздражение: если бы кое-кто не проспал, о таком варианте событий не возникло бы мыслей. Праведный гнев сгоняет сонливость, и Джи, возвращая сигару на законное место в зубах, решительным шагом настигает еле ползущего навстречу Лампо и вцепляется в его ухо. Лампо супится и обиженно хнычет, и обидчик злорадно надеется, что сопляку достаточно больно, чтобы он взбодрился.  
      Если сердобольная мамаша наблюдает из какого-нибудь закутка, то ее уверенность в «хороших друзьях» развеялась тут же. Или же укрепилась?..  
      — Меня и без того бесят ранние задания, но больше всего меня бесит, когда напарник спокойно дрыхнет, пока я торчу на улице и жду его!  
      — Мог бы зайти, — шипит Лампо чуть ли не со слезами на глазах, гордо стараясь их удержать.  
      — И что, ты бы поторопился? Или мне нужно было перед твоей матерью насильно тебя будить? И может объяснить еще стоило, к чему такая грубая спешка?..  
      Лампо всхлипывает и не пытается больше дерзить. Что-то в этой смиренности давит Джи на остатки совести, и он отпускает несносного мальчишку, потупившись. Эх, в его годы… Да в его годы они с Джотто таким промышляли, ух! И, в принципе, промышляют по сей день, только в другом масштабе.  
      — Я, кстати, и сам не понимаю, к чему такая спешка, — стонет Лампо, прикладывая к покрасневшему уху ладонь.  
      Джи молча идет вперед, зная, что его все равно догонят, и, когда поместье остается далеко, небрежно бросает:  
      — Да так, всего лишь охрана отступника каморры, попросившего у нас убежище взамен на интересные све…  
      Джи не успевает договорить и спиной чувствует, как резко тормозит и разворачивается Лампо, чтобы дать деру. Но Джи не впервой выступать нянькой, и рука хватает неудавшегося беглеца за шкирку раньше, чем успевает сработать голова.  
      — …дения. Тебе повезло, до прибытия корабля еще есть время.  
      — Если бы заранее знал, что меня опять впутают в ваши мафиозные разборки, ни за что бы не вышел из дома!.. Нет, точнее вышел бы и спрятался туда, где бы ты точно меня не нашел!  
      Вот именно поэтому он и не знал.  
      Джи мученически выдыхает дым, так и не взглянув на Лампо. Ну нет,  _такими_  в его возрасте они с Джотто не были, и давно пора убить в себе сострадание к этому несчастному нытику.  
      — Ты нужен именно потому, что твоя защита — лучшая, — глухо и устало «утешает» соплежуя Джи.  
      — Из каморры либо в тюрьму, либо на кладбище. Не собираюсь я участвовать в ваших заварушках!..  
      Слабого рывка хватает, чтобы развернуть маменькиного сыночка к себе. Одновременно в далеком небе ярко вспыхивает зарница.  
      — Или в Вонголу. Мы не отказываем никому в помощи, тем более таким информаторам. Да и ты вроде из каморры не уходил, так что не переживай за свою жизнь. Тем более ты защищен лучше любого из нас.  
      Джи перечисляет вполне очевидные факты, и огонек трусости в глазах Лампо сменяется пламенем гордости. Эх, мальчишка!.. Еще и не понимает, что ввязан в нечто в какой-то мере похлеще каморры. И как только Джотто не просто откопал, но и определил в Хранители того, кто слишком для этой роли труслив?..  
      Ага, Джотто, точно. «У него самое сильное защитное пламя. Думаешь, такое достанется обычному трусу?». Джи всегда знал, что Джотто предпочитает видеть в людях что-то свое, к этим людям не относящееся. Самое сильное защитное пламя — для трусишки самое то.  
      Джи понимает, почему ценен обладатель такого характера (с таким-то пламенем!), но не понимает, что Джотто в нем разглядел. Ну не рожден Лампо для таких ролей!..  
      Джотто в глубине души садист и изверг похлеще, чем порой ощущает себя Джи рядом с Асари. Да лучше уж с Асари выйти на миссию, чем…  
      — Ну разумеется, без меня не обойтись! Ты слишком никчемен, чтобы справиться с этим в одиночку, — шмыгает носом едва не заплаканный Лампо, и Джи теряется: ему ржать или злиться?  
      В устах Деймона это звучит убедительно, а Лампо… Это же просто нелепо.  
      Дальняя бесшумная молния отражается в зеленых глазах мальчишки, и тот не пугается только потому, что молния — дальняя и бесшумная. Храбрящийся малый, обладатель пламени Грозы — и боится гроз!  
      Джи вызывающе усмехается и продолжает путь, не сомневаясь, что уверенный в своей значимости Лампо никуда не сбежит. Такой важный — и такой пугливый… С самым прочным пламенем, наводящим на неприятелей ужас не меньше, чем Деймон, вошедший в раж.  
      Лампо — того же возраста, что и они с Джотто, когда мечтали всех и вся защитить. У Лампо есть мечта только не покидать без повода уютный дом, но это не мешает и Джотто, и Джи ассоциировать его с собой.  
      Молния полыхает где-то вдали, наводя на мысли об ироничности говорящих имен.  
      На самом деле, Джи, больше всех раздражающийся с этого юнца, больше всех стремится его опекать, в то время как именно Джотто разглядел его спрятанную под слоями внешней трусости суть.  
      Все-таки Лампо совсем не похож на них с Джотто, и не стоит лелеять свое прошлое, отражавшееся в нем грозой.


	6. Джи и Алауди

      — Понянчи Лампо, Джи, — бурчит Джи, продираясь сквозь густую растительность подлеска так тихо, как только может. То есть полностью игнорируя маскировку. Расчистить бы тут все пламенем!.. — Потерпи этого ненормального, Джи. Сопроводи в церковь святошу, Джи, а то вдруг свернет на ринг. Проконтролируй главного психа с нездоровой тягой к интригам, Джи!.. — злостно выплевывает он и останавливается перевести дух. — Джи, Джи, Джи!  
      Срывающийся на надрывные нотки голос путается в остатках листвы и отражается в глуши эхом. Полуголые ветви — не препятствие лучам заката, тусклого, красного и холодного. Совсем не такого, что еще месяц назад грел.  
      И воцаряется тишь, какая присуща лесу — со стрекотом птиц и шуршанием трав, неотрывными составляющими тиши. Она успокаивает, а свежая лесная прохлада отрезвляет и бодрит.  
      — Проторчи ночь в компании очередного ненормального, который и меня-то толком не признает, Джи… — вымученно выдыхает он, пристыженный молчаливостью леса. — Придурок. Забыл мое полное имя?..  
      Лес не отвечает, и Джи, пробормотав: «Я и сам скоро забуду», провожает последние лучи холодного солнца. Не стоит больше задерживаться. Его ждет тот, кто… может хотя бы услышать, если и не ответить. И тут же прикопать за болтливость.  
      Таким же эхом, как недавно его возмущения, из утонувшей в вечернем сумраке глуши доносится совиное уханье, очень кстати напомнившее о жаворонках.  
      Особняк возникает неожиданно рядом, за резко оборвавшимся лесом, и Джи, когда добирается до укрытия на опушке с наступившей темнотой, сталкивается с таким взглядом, от которого хочется взять и самому прикопаться в ближайшей груде жухлой листвы, чтобы никто не марал об него руки.  
      — Проблемы с головой? — холодно осведомляется Алауди, повернувшись обратно к тайной резиденции сановника. Джи недоуменно на него таращится, удивляясь такой же неожиданной, как конец леса, разговорчивости. Неужто за него волнуются? Да и кто! Как мило.  
      — С жаворонками.  
      — С такими симптомами к Наклу.  
      — Ага, и покалечит, и вылечит, и по результатам лечения отпоет. Заодно даст пару уроков латыни… — недвусмысленно тянет Джи, и Алауди, сытый этим по горло, тут же обрывает:  
      — У которой с итальянским нет ничего общего.  
      — У итальянского с тосканским тоже мало общего, и ничего, живут же люди.  
      — Пора бы уже смириться с тем, что за эталон принят не сицилийский.  
      Джи с большим удовольствием зубоскалит, склоняя к обмену любезностями скупого на слова Алауди. В этом ему видится немаленькая победа — ну а как же, разговорить само облачко! А слышится…  
      В холодном голосе Алауди ему слышится собственный здравый смысл, который он уже похоронил с этой чертовой работенкой.  
      Угроза быть прикопанным осязаема, но с испускавшим ее Алауди все равно почему-то комфортно. Возможно, дело в тех самых отзвуках здравого смысла, с которым давно не доводилось сталкиваться. Что ни тип из сброда Джотто — то какой-нибудь чокнутый псих, с которым и не повздоришь толком нормально, и лишь в отстраненном холодном Алауди внезапно проглядывается родственная душа.  
      Правда, холодный он только до тех пор, пока не начинает превращать в холодные трупы других. Еще спорно, Деймон или Алауди главный «хищник» Вонголы — оба в равной степени страшны и неприязненны друг другу.  
      А Джи неприязненны все, так что не ему судить.  
      Все-таки у них с Алауди неожиданно много общего.  
      Шорох шагов вынуждает отбросить сторонние мысли о вечном. В скромный по меркам вельмож домик без опаски заходит смутно узнаваемый в сумерках толстячок.  
      — Кого выслеживаем, кстати? — запоздало интересуется шепотом Джи, придерживаясь взглядом входа, и все-таки улавливает краем глаза, как Алауди презрительно поджимает губы в ответ.  
      Значит всех, понимает с усмешкой Джи. Аура вокруг Алауди сгущается, становясь аурой того, кому не терпится убивать, но приходится сдерживаться потому, что прибыли еще не все жертвы.  
      Ночь безоблачная и лунная, и поляна с особняком хорошо освещена. Неплохое место выбрано для тайных собраний — от города недалеко, добираться недолго, и надежно укрыто от любопытного народа. Но не от Вонголы, конечно же.  
      Никому из пребывающих управленцев и в голову не приходит, что за ними могут следить из близлежащих кустов. И что жить им осталось недолго.  
      Нетерпение Алауди все сгущается и сгущается — хотя, казалось бы, куда еще! — и Джи решается его отвлечь; прикапываться уже поздно.  
      — В честь чего у них ночное собрание и насколько?  
      — До утра, — убийственно цедит Алауди, опустив первый бессмысленный вопрос. И правда, какая разница, в честь чего? Повод достаточный, как и все их деяния до, чтобы этот рассвет они не встретили.  
      Алауди тихо, под лесные шорохи, позвякивает наручниками, готовый в любой момент их применить. Джи кажется забавным то, что их славный семейный полицейский не расстается с рабочим атрибутом и вне работы. И совсем не забавно наблюдать за тем, как он применяет его в битве.  
      Словно бы Алауди, утративший веру в закон, специально носит с собой наручники, чтобы удовлетворить свою тягу заточать в них тех, кто по-настоящему этого заслуживает.  
      Алауди странно мнется, собираясь что-то добавить, и Джи заинтригованно на него косится.  
      — Когда все придут, фокусник подаст сигнал.  
      Джи хмыкает, качая головой: он никогда бы не решился назвать Деймона фокусником даже за его спиной. Джи, конечно, не сомневается в собственных силах, но такой особенный он не один. И если Алауди просто прикопает, то после «фокусов» Деймона тело может бесследно пропасть по частям.  
      Впрочем, всерьез Алауди надеется прикопать как раз-таки Деймона, и Джи знакома природа этого желания. Увы, неисполнимого. Деймон слишком хитер и полезен, особенно в такие моменты, как сейчас, когда необходимо повертеться в определенных кругах.  
      — Постарайся не убить их до того, как мы вытрясем из них все, что нужно, — со смешком предостерегает Джи, и Алауди оскорбленно фыркает. Кто бы тут еще учил!  
      Несмотря на то, что Алауди общение не свойственно, с ним почему-то комфортно даже просто молчать. Джи видел сам и слышал неоднократно от других, что нет тандема надежней, чем Алауди и Джотто. Он бы поспорил на правах лучшего друга Джотто, но небо, как ни крути, прекрасно сочетается со всем. Облако, кстати, тоже, но по нему не скажешь.  
      Если бы не Джотто, собрались бы Хранители и стали бы настоящей семьей?..  
      Пожалуй, с Алауди комфортно не потому, что он облако, а потому, что они оба — ближе всех к Джотто, пусть один и делает вид, что витает где-то там далеко.  
      — Друг моего друга — мой друг? — с безмятежной улыбкой бормочет себе под нос Джи.  
      Время тянется, сигнала от Деймона нет, и на полную луну все же зарятся редкие полупрозрачные облака, а воздух утопает в осенней лесной прохладе, что вскоре осквернится гарью и кровью. Странное чувство — предвкушать убийство людей, душой по-прежнему валяясь в виноградниках с Джотто.  
      Все-таки не людей. И не одним Деймоном, медленно укрывшим туманом грядущую сцену, они к этому пришли.  
      Джи неторопливо покидает укрытие, растягивая последние вдохи свежести.  
      Рассвет пробивается такой же холодный и алый, как и кажущийся совсем недавним закат.


	7. Елена и Джи

      Вокруг звенит тишина. Наверное потому, что здесь, не считая его самого, находится всего один человек, убеждает себя Джи и шагает в безликую пустоту дома.  
      — Холодная в этом году осень, — без толики разочарования замечает солнечный голос, мигом разогнавший холод, тишину и даже неизменные тучи.  
      — Да уж, — равнодушно откликается Джи и проходит в скромно обставленную гостиную. — Были годы и потеплее, когда поздняя осень еще позволяла плескаться в море.  
      Откровенно говоря, Джи никогда не восторгался бессмысленными разговорами о погоде — столь же пустыми, как дом, который Елена предусмотрительно освободила от слуг. Но странное дело: присутствия Елены достаточно, чтобы развязать ему язык для любезной чуши. Наверное, это все ее статус. Или все же особая — до жути знакомая и привычная — аура всепонимания и добродушия, так коварно располагающая к себе?..  
      Джи готов многое поставить на то, что Елена обладает пламенем Неба. Научить пользоваться — и пункт «охрана Елены» можно смело вычеркивать из негласных должностных обязанностей, а заодно и чувство собственного достоинства из себя.  
      — В горах уже лежит снег, — мечтательно тянет она, глядя в окно, и как бы невзначай роняет: — Чай? Кофе? Вино?..  
      Нет, пожалуй, располагает к себе она не какой-то там аурой, а идеальным сицилийским.  
      Смысл ее идеальных слов доходит до него не сразу; Елена сдержанно улыбается, пытаясь не рассмеяться, и терпеливо ждет ответа. Джи сглатывает привкус прошлого.  
      — То же, что и ты.  
      Джи не грубит, но и не боится показаться грубым. Елена с давних пор «своя» и с них же просит не зацикливаться на ее статусе, хотя получается это не всегда. Деймон, в принципе, примерно такой же «свой», но дай бог про его статус не забывать… И не терять надежды на то, что он не убьет кое-кого из своей непризнанной семьи.  
      — Значит, вино, — Елена больше не сдерживает ясный и звонкий смех, непринужденно доставая из-под стола бутылку.  
      Деймон его убьет.  
      — А Деймону ничего не скажем, — задорно подмигивает она, и Джи в бессчетный раз убеждается в том, что Елена и Джотто — разлученная родня.  
      Джи колеблется, когда она протягивает ему бокал, но все-таки не отказывается.  
      — Ну, за Вонголу, — с той же улыбкой, тронутой почему-то скрытой печалью, провозглашает Елена тост и отпивает. Задумчиво за ней пронаблюдав, Джи следует ее примеру. Что-то в ней его настораживает, но он отмахивается от этого мнимого беспокойства.   
      Как оказывается, Елена не только овладела сицилийским, но и раздобыла то самое вино, и привкус прошлого превращается в насыщенный вкус, вгоняя Джи в удивленный ступор.  
      — Джотто как-то обмолвился, что это ваше любимое, — видимо, прочитав что-то на его лице, поясняет Елена.  
      — Ага, — Джи берет себя в руки и ставит бокал. — Мы до сих пор покровительствуем тому виноделу, и, если честно, это вино начинает несколько… приедаться.  
      Елена снисходительно качает головой и снова наполняет бокалы, но не спешит брать свой, вновь обращая отстраненный взгляд к окну.  
      — Ты не умеешь обманывать, Джи, да и лицо твое говорит совсем об ином. «Покровительствуем»? Разве так сказал бы тот пылкий юноша, мечтавший защитить народ?  
      — Ну, пылкость никуда не делась, как и мечта, — с ленцой проговаривает Джи и подпирает щеку. — А путь к мечте… лишь изменился в названии. Мафия ведь не «помогает притесняемым», а покровительствует, принцесса.  
      На неприкрытую иронию в хриплом голосе Елена только вздыхает. Если бы она обладала реальной властью, то не помогала всяким сомнительным группировкам, а справлялась бы своими силами. Если бы она обладала реальной властью, Джи бы здесь не сидел и, возможно, вообще бы ее не знал и считал очередной заигравшейся в благородство аристократкой. Откуда-то из тюрьмы.  
      Молчание Елены давит виной сильнее, чем любое замечание вслух, и в доме воцаряется та самая могильная тишина, что его повстречала. Джи стыдится. Только солнечный голос владелицы дома способен изгнать из него мерзлую пустоту, а каждая секунда ее молчания приближает неотвратимую зиму.  
      Джи ничего не может поделать со своей резкостью и в принципе не умеет извиняться, и все, что ему остается — отвести понурый взгляд и наткнуться им на бокал. Вино в нем не искрится лучами теплого августовского заката, а вбирает в себя тусклость осенних туч. И на деле вкус у него — совсем другой.  
      Равно как Джи не умеет извиняться, Елена не умеет долго хмуриться и быстро возвращается к былому состоянию.  
      — Новый тост?.. — как будто ничего и не было, обращается она к Джи. Мертвенная пустота не расступается, но отступает на пару шагов.  
      Опомнившийся Джи суетится и хватается за бокал. Но мысль все равно формируется не сразу, позволив пустоте вновь подкрасться впритык.  
      — За народ. — Дрожь и волнение прячутся за хрипотцой, а Елена стынет, широко распахнув глаза. Но оцепенение длится недолго, и с лихвой вернув себе задор, она вторит тосту, на сей раз не оставляя пустоте и шанса.  
      Чем больше он пьет, тем больше проясняется разум.  
      «Да уж, вино меня еще не трезвило», — иронизирует себе Джи, унимая дрожь.  
      — Тебе не интересно, зачем я тебя позвала, да еще и одного? — приводит его в себя Елена, задумчиво водящая пальцами по столу.   
      Джи пожимает плечами.  
      — Мало ли прихотей у королевских особ.  
      Елена не реагирует на подколку. Что-то ее тревожит, и явно не резкость гостя.  
      — Ну так зачем же ты меня позвала, да еще одного? — выгибает бровь Джи и наливает на этот раз сам.  
      — Тебе не кажется, что мы… идем совсем не туда, куда стремились?  
      Джи вздыхает. Ему хочется напиться так, чтобы мир пошатнулся, а утром гудела голова, но все попытки тщетны.  
      — Почему бы тебе не поговорить об этом с Джотто?  
      — Джотто не любит обсуждать эту тему. Он верит, что вы остались прежними. Но я же вижу, что это не так. Ведь я и сама изменилась. Верно ли мы поступаем, привели ли перемены к лучшему или испортили все?..  
      — Джотто не любит признавать ошибки, — хмыкает Джи. — Но я бы поспорил с тобой. Мы изменились не сильно, и цели у нас всё те же. Просто раньше мы не задумывались, что благие цели зачастую требуют жестоких средств. А если уже ввязались… Назад уже не повернешь. Будем идти до конца, даже под видом мафии.  
      — Ну вот, — Елена дергает уголками губ, — хоть ты и критикуешь Джотто, а сам говоришь то же, что сказал бы он.  
      Джи озадаченно ставит бутылку на место, так и не коснувшись губами горлышка.  
      — Джотто не признает того, что мы стали мафией. Он все еще играет в спасителя всех обездоленных, такого же оборванца, как и они. Хотя он и есть оборванец — такой неряха!.. Он по жизни неряшливый. И в волосах беспорядок, и в делах. И все равно верит в лучшее. Он ведь не убивает, Елена. И не разрешает никому убивать. Но, конечно…  
      Джи горько усмехается и безнадежно машет рукой. Он все еще ни в одном глазу, но выдает едва ли ни длиннейший в своей жизни монолог.  
      Наверное, это все-таки коварная аура Елены, а вовсе не какое-то вино.  
      Елена улыбается с печальным понимаем, и от этого становится только горше.  
      — А ты так уверен в том, что вы мафия?  
      — «Мы», Елена, «мы», — устало поправляет Джи. — Ну сама посуди: мы оберегаем многих важных людей, в наших рядах полно сброда любых мастей — в общем-то, из-за наивности Джотто — и это тоже неплохое подспорье. Нас поддерживают одни аристократы, выступающие против других. В каждой партии у нас свои люди, и, что уж тут говорить… — он многозначно косится на Елену. — Мы настолько погрязли в интригах, что у нас в правящей династии есть союзники — а всякая уважающая себя мафия лезет в управление страной. А все, конечно, ради наивной детской мечты помогать несчастным страдальцам, которые нас боятся!..  
      — Нельзя помочь народу, если не изменить страну, — замечает Елена после недолгого затишья. — Ты можешь спасти даже их всех, но пока спасаешь одного, появляется еще десяток других. Попытка изменить страну… Думаешь, она делает мафией?  
      — Джотто так и говорит, — фыркает Джи. — Но в твоем голосе меньше уверенности, чем в его. Такие придурки, как он, рождаются раз в столетие, и никогда не покидают своего мирка грез.  
      — Но ты все равно не оставишь его, верно?.. — спрашивает Елена каким-то странным тоном, в который вложено искреннее желание услышать «да».  
      И он без тени сомнений отвечает:  
      — Не оставлю. В конце концов, мир бы не развивался без таких придурков. Но у каждого придурка должен быть разумный друг вроде меня, который вбивает немного мозгов. Я ведь с самого начала с ним рядом.  
      Елена облегченно выдыхает, словно сбрасывая с плеч тяжкий груз. Джи находит странным ее поведение, но, в отличие от Джотто, возгласам интуиции он особого значения не придает.  
      Зря.  
      — Тогда я не беспокоюсь. Вы же справлялись раньше и без меня… и без Деймона. Вы уж приглядите за ним, ладно?  
      — Ох, не сомневайся, — гнусит злорадно Джи. — Мы не позволяем ему своевольничать. Хотя ты лучше с этим справляешься. При тебе он такой безропотный — прямо ангел!..  
      — Я же не могу быть все время рядом, — смеется Елена, и Джи вновь слышит тревожный смысл. Ему бы насторожиться, прислушаться…  
      Но он не делает этого. Отчасти из-за вина, отчасти из-за коварной располагающей ауры. Возле Джотто не получается волноваться — не получается и возле Елены.  
      — Да, ты права. Поэтому мы и следим за ним.  
      Елена хихикает и кивает. Скинув с плеч груз, она возвращается к обычному задорному настрою. А Джи словно принимает этот груз на себя, но не замечает его — давно свыкся и со своим.  
      Елена достает вторую бутылку и пьет так, будто пытается напиться на жизнь вперед.  
      Только потом Джи поймет, что так оно и было. Елена напивалась за всю жизнь, которой у нее не будет. Которая оборвется в один подлый миг.  
      И все пойдет прахом, а страхи, обращенные когда-то в шутку, сбудутся.


End file.
